


Kinktober 2020: Multifandom Shorts

by kinky digamma (periferal)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom, Mass Effect Trilogy, Original Work, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Breast Fucking, Brief Temperature Play, Cannibalism, Cigarettes, Coitus Interuptus, Cold Hands, Collars, Degradation, Disobedience, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Eyeballs, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Heterosexual Sex, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Inhuman Jonathan Sims, Involuntary orgasm, Kinktober 2020, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mages (Dragon Age), Magic, Magical Subspace, Mind Fuck, Multiple Orgasms, Okay BDSM, Public Sex, Rape, Referenced Aphobia, Relatively Consensual Sex, Sad Hand Job, Spanking, Strap On/Pegging, Strap-Ons, Tattoos, The Templars Suck, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Whips, Will Graham Knows, Wings, dick kissing, fantastical elements, female sub, male dom, ntr, roleplaying, ruined orgasm, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/kinky%20digamma
Summary: I'm doing kinktober 2020! Here contains porn, non-con, girls with dicks, asari with bigger dicks, and whatever else I can think of! Will eventually run the gamut of f/f, f/m, and m/m, and will probably contain mind control.A lot of mind control.
Relationships: Agent South Dakota/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Anders/Female Hawke, Aria T'Loak/Ashley Williams, Aria T'Loak/Liara T'Soni, Aria T’Loak/Ashley Williams, Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Former Georgie Barker/Jonathan Sims, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jack | Subject Zero/Aria T'Loak, Jack | Subject Zero/Liara T'Soni, Jack | Subject Zero/Samara, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Winter Schnee, Male Adaar/Vivienne (Dragon Age), Male Trevelyan/Cassandra/Morrigan, Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard, Original Character/Original Character, Samara/Aria T'Loak, Samara/Liara T'Soni, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Blindfolds; Liara/Aria/Samara/Jack (Mass Effect)

Jack’s ass was already red from Aria’s ministrations as Samara entered the bedroom, blindfold in hand. Aria had the biotic’s nude body over her news, and was now alternating between the occasional slap and fingering her open. 

Liara sat at the head of the bed, an expression of rapt attention on her face. 

Both asari looked at Samara as she came in, pausing to await her instructions. 

“Is she ready?” Samara asked. She’d worn her typical clothes, the jumpsuit with the generous neckline, but was pleased to see that Liara had opted for something slightly more revealing for the evening. 

“Of course,” Aria said. “Aren’t you?”

Jack moaned, a shudder wracking her body as Aria skimmed her fingers over her sensitized skin. 

“That’s a yes,” Aria said. She looked very smug. “Perfect little toy for the three of us to share.”

“Mm,” Samara said. She tossed the blindfold to Liara, who raised Jack’s head just enough to tie it on. “Now, biotic. Stand up.” 

Jack tried her best to avoid the command, but found herself almost immediately disoriented, a pair of cold asari hands grabbed her from behind. Just as quickly as she had been caught, she was on the ground, kneeling in front of Liara, her cheek pressed against the asari’s leg. 

Automatically, Jack opened her mouth, seeking out the hard cock she new would be there. Liara, still a little thrilled by how well-trained the human now was, grabbed her by the head to help guide her to the right place. 

Jack swallowed Liara as deep as she could, eager to service whichever of her mistresses this was. Overwhelmed and disoriented, she was grateful to have so simple a task. 

Licking a stripe down the base of Liara’s cock, she heard a choked-off little gasp, just enough to give her an idea of who was face-fucking her. She squeezed the base of Liara’s cock with her hand, just above her lips, and heard another gasp. 

What to Jack was a success—she was, after all, making Liara feel very good—was for Liara a failure to follow her own instructions. Tearing her gaze away from the human servicing her cock, she looked at Samara. Begging would only violate her instructions further. 

“I suppose it’s to her credit that she can shatter what little self control you have,” Samara said. “What did I tell you?”

At Liara’s silence, she smiled. 

“That won’t save you now. Answer the question.”

“To stay quiet for as long as she has the blindfold on.”

Samara nodded slowly. “Did you?”

Liara shook her head, her expression tightening as Jack continued her ministrations. She had not been ordered to stop. “No…” She flushed blue. “My apologies, it’s just—”

“Shhhh,” Samara stepped forward, tracing her fingers along Liara’s jaw. “It doesn’t matter.”

Liara’s orgasm surprised both her and Jack, who slumped backwards, spit and cum dripping from her mouth, when the asari was finished. She once more had no idea what was going on. 

Liara, for her part, fell to her knees, her mind suddenly blank. Samara had, without warning, sent a pulse of mind-wiping biotic energy through her. Apparently, she had decided she wanted another slave for the evening. 

“Well,” Aria said. She was very pointedly not touching her own cock, eager for once to show that she could be obedient. “That’s exciting.”

“Did I say you could talk?” Samara asked. 

Aria went very still. 

“Oh,” she said. “Mistress, I thought—”

“There does seem to be a lot of that happening, yes,” Samara said. “Stop that.”

Aria did not so much drop as melt, joining her fellow subs on the floor. 

Samara sighed. “That’s a game we’ll have to practice better, pets, but for now, it seems best I do all the thinking.” She pulled the blindfold off Jack. “You have been very good.”

Jack smiled. She noticed, then, that Liara and Aria were no longer her mistresses, but other playthings. That was exciting, and apparently not her fault. She was sore, though, and desperate to have her mistress’s cock inside her. That’s what all the preparation had been for.

“You two,” she said, looking at the asari. “You can watch, but nothing else. If you can stay quiet, I might even give you your minds back and let you play.” She looked back to Jack. “Show me Aria’s work, won’t you?”

Jack nodded, and turned on all fours, eagerly showing her mistress how open she now was. 

“Good,” Samara said. She sighed as she stroked herself a few times, before grabbing Jack by the hips and slowly to the point of torture eased her cock into the biotic’s ass. 

“Please,” Jack begged. “Mistress, I thought I was good, please—” 

Samara swatted Jack, making her yelp. “I do what I want,” she said. 

“Please,” Jack continued. She tried to force Samara’s cock deeper, but the asari held her hips steady. “I need you to fuck me, please.”

Samara smiled. “I did say you were good, weren’t you?” She pulled herself out just as slowly, until only the head of her cock remained inside, before thrusting back down into Jack. 

Jack screamed and nearly lost her balance, the pleasure from being fucked augmented by another pulse of biotic energy. 

Her whimper of disappointment was much quieter as Samara pulled out completely. 

“On your back, pet,” Samara said. She was close, and she wanted to see Jack’s blissed out expression. 

Jack’s own smaller, human cock was hard and leaking against her stomach. 

Samara had barely touched it before Jack was rocking desperately against her hand, her overwhelming need for pleasure overriding any other commands Samara could give her. She came in shuddering whimpers all over Samara’s hand, and was more then eager to link her own cum off of her mistress’s fingers. 

“Aria, don’t—!” Liara whimpered. Aria had taken their mistress’s attention being elsewhere as an opportunity to wrap her lips around Liara’s cock, sucking at it in a way that seemed unlikely to get her another closer to a second orgasm. “She said—” 

Grabbing Aria by the crest, Samara pulled her off the younger asari, using her biotics for emphasis as she pushed her onto her back. “You really are trouble,” she said. She pinched Aria’s nipple contemplatively, smiling at her shameless moan of pleasure-pain. “Let me show you what I think of all your mouthiness.”

Settling herself on top of Aria, she groaned in pleasure as she pressed her cock between the other asari’s ample breasts, each thrust making the head push against the bottom of her pet’s throat. 

She came in spurts, coating Aria’s face with her cum. Aria was, finally, silent. 

“It doesn’t matter how smart you are,” Samara said. She patted Aria’s face. “I can always take that away. What you are, really, is my fucktoy.”

Standing up, she helped Jack to her feet. “You can shower with me,” she said. 

Jack nodded eagerly. “What about them?”

“They can stay empty for a while longer,” Samara said. “It’s not as though they won’t enjoy it.”


	2. Handcuffs; Vivienne/M!Adaar (Dragon Age: Inquisition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trigger word is "vision"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one for today! School, man. It takes time. 
> 
> AU: Vivienne is a hypno-thief, Adaar is a detective.

“You are, as always, quite the vision.”

The blocks in Adaar’s memory vanish abruptly, and he finds himself on his knees in front of Vivienne, holding his joined wrists up to her. “I would go with you willingly,” his will draining rapidly away.

The thief smirks, her mask set aside for the moment, her elegantly practical clothes removed in favor for something dark and shimmery. Cuffs click shut around Adaar’s wrists, and she pulls him foreword so that he’s off balance, looking up at her from her feet.

“It would be so much less fun,” she says, and unsubtly puts her boot in his face. “You’re always convinced that this time you will finally catch me.”

Adaar sighs, and kisses the inside of her ankle. Like this, he can remember all the previous times. He knows what she wants, and he is more than eager to give it to her. Like this, he wishes desperately he could always be like this, but she prefers toying with him when he is oblivious, when he does not remember their games. 

She steps away, leaving him bereft. 

“Stand up,” she commands. He struggles, unable to brace himself with his hands, and she does not help matter by stroking his horns, making him shiver. 

“I need your help, mistress,” he says. “I can’t follow your commands on my own.”

She nods, a fond smile on her face. “You have always been devoted,” she says. She grabs his cuffed hands, strong enough to help him to his feet despite him being taller. “Someday, I will let you stay by my side forever.”

A desperate noise falls out of his mouth at her words. “Please,” he gasps, the word almost a breath. “Maker, V, I need—”

“When we are tired of ours games,” she says, coaxing him to turn around so she can wrap her arms around his chest. “Until then, let us play in the moment.”


	3. Spanking; Anders/F!Hawke (Dragon Age 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Hawke have a moment of power exchange after the end of 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little bit softer and a little bit more contemplative than expected, if you don't want to deal with Anders's past (only in passing reference) you can skip this one. The spanking itself plays second fiddle to emotions, but oh well.

3\. Spanking 

“You want me to punish you?”

For a pair of wanted criminals, it had been easy enough to hide. A change of clothes made them mere rebel mages, instead of two specific monsters. Anywhere other magic-users were welcome let them in, just another pair of runaways.

Anders nodded, a strange expression on his face. “Yes,” he said. “You weren’t raised in the Circle. You don’t understand the…” He paused, searching for a word. “The strain. I feel guilty, strangely enough.”

“She deserved it, just as much as Meredith,” Hawke said. A position that had surprised her, certainly, but after everything she had seen in Kirkwall, she could not justify giving the templars an ounce of her sympathy. “Will this help you?” That’s all she cared about. She cared about Anders the most out of anyone else in the world, more than her other friends. More than Sebastian, certainly. 

He nodded. “I think it might help calm Justice, too,” he said. He flinched. “Well, Vengeance, now, I suppose.” His expression darkened. “You could always punish me for being an abomina—”

“Stop.” Hawke took his hands tightly in hers. “I know that’s what you are, but I’m not… I’m not using that against you like this. Unless you really, really want me to, it’s not something I would be happy saying.”

Anders ducked his head, his now-grown out hair covering his eyes. “What else is there? The murders?” He laughed, suddenly, but it failed to break the tension. “Punish me, mistress, I am a monster.” He said it sardonically, but it sat, not quite-unpleasantly, in Hawke’s stomach. 

“If you are, so am I,” she said, thinking of the red streets after Orsino was pushed to the brink. “Kneel.”

His smile was small and tight as he obeyed, but the tension seemed to leach out of his shoulders. 

Taking a step back, she let herself just look at him, her ridiculous love. He was, in many ways, the catalyst for something greater than either of them, and in that moment she wanted nothing more to see him beg at her feet. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said. “Compliments won’t get you out of this.”

“Have you decided what you’re punishing me for?” he asked, all pretense replaced with sheer eagerness.

She smiled. “Murder, of course. Not letting me help.” She kept her tone as light as she could, and was relieved when his expression didn’t fall. They’d had the serious conversation on the subject already, the one where they both kept their robes on, and she was glad they could play with it, at least a little. 

“What are you going to do to me?” he asked. He was now, adorably, trying to sound a little less eager, but he wasn’t doing very well. 

She sat herself on the edge of the bed, more than a little grateful that she was stronger than she had been when she left Fereldan, all those years ago. “Crawl,” she ordered, and he nodded.

The tension, which had been on the verge of breaking into something like giggles, receded, leaving Hawke in that place in her thoughts where Anders following her orders was as natural as air, that the sight of him crawling only made her feel pleased as his obedience. 

He was gorgeous like this. He rested his forehead against her calf and let out a small, contented sigh. 

“Up,” she said, and made a gesture. “You’ll be across my knees, not admiring them.”

“Oh!” Anders said. He scrambled to his feet, before collapsing across Hawke’s knees in a dramatic splay.

“Well,” Hawke said. “You’ve certainly been waiting for this.”

He was wearing nothing under his robes. He shifted eagerly in anticipation. 

“Are you going to make me count?” he asked. “It’s easier when I have to count. Helps me keep track.” 

Hawke froze, momentarily, before finding her space again. That was another conversation they had already had, and if nothing else it meant that what she wanted would be less like the past than she had feared. 

“No,” she said. “I’m not. I’d rather you didn’t keep track, that would mean you’re waiting for it to end.” She skimmed her fingers over the dip in his back and down his ass, watching him shiver. “If I feel there is a need for counting, I can keep that count myself.”

“No fair,” he breathed, but he hadn’t told her I don’t want this anymore, so she continued, keeping her touch light against his skin until she brought her hand down, suddenly, just as he had started to relax into her fingers. 

He moaned, and went very still. She brought her hand down again, and made herself stay off rhythm, not letting Anders get into the mindset that this was just something he had to endure in exchange for a later experience. This is what he wanted, what she wanted, in the moment. His ass was red when she decided she was finished, and she could feel where he was hard against her legs, matching the arousal slowly pooling in her stomach. 

She helped him sit up in her lap, his robes still hitched up around his waist, although his hips were barely enough to keep them there. “Heh,” he said. “That stings.”

“There’s an easy solution for that,” she said. She grabbed him around the shoulders and fell backwards, holding him on top of her. “Fuck me,” she said. 

“Now, how is that a punishment?” he asked, but he obeyed, pushing himself inside her until she sighed and dropped her head back, just wanting to look at his face. 

“It’s not,” Hawke said. “You’ve beguiled me with your wiles. I think you’ve been punished enough for the day.”

He smiled. As he was moving a bit too slowly, she grabbed him pointedly by the sensitive part of his ass. “If you don’t hurry up,” she said. “I can always think of other punishments for this very concrete offense.”

“Ah, yes,” Anders said, with a little yelp. “I’m not—”

“You have a tongue, don’t you?”

He flushed, but got her point. She sighed, her smile broadening as he squeezed his eyes shut.


	4. Temperature Play; Aria/Ashley (Mass Effect)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, this time Aria having fun with Ashley. (Mass Effect) Some cold play, basically.

Ashley glowered at the asari mob boss through her helmet. “I’m not sucking your dick for information,” she said. She crossed her arms. “I can’t imagine you’re particularly desperate for fuck-toys, either.”

Aria smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Novelty is always intriguing, Williams. Alliance officers don’t tend to show themselves in my territory, especially not pretty ones.”

Ashley clenched her jaw. She should not be giving Aria’s offer any serious thought, but it had been… a while… since she’d gotten laid, and there were worse people to fuck than an objectively hot alien. 

“Okay,” she said. “And I get to leave the station after?” 

“Of course,” Aria said. “If I wanted you as my pet forever, you would be already gone.

-

Ashley arched into Aria’s touch, a shocked hiss escaping her lips. “Fuck, Aria—” God, her hands were cold, sending shivers where she touched the human’s breasts and down her stomach. 

“Mm,” Aria said. “I was right.”

Distracted as she was, Ashley couldn’t help but ask, “About what?”

“About how pretty you are, of course.” She pressed a finger inside Ashley, sending a violent shudder throughout her body. “Especially like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is tragically little aria/ashley, i'm going to write another version of this where aria goes back on her word. also you should look at warlock of glasya's kinktober, he's writing a lot more elaborate and good stuff this month!


	5. Wings; Agent Washington/Agent South Dakota (RvB)

Wash found her sitting cross-legged on an outcrop, her wings splayed out openly, carefully uncaring of any eyes. She could, if questioned, argue that she was keeping watch. That she was doing something other than keeping herself safe. 

“You’d pluck out North’s feathers if you thought it’d give you an edge,” he said, unprompted by anything other than his own thoughts. She startled, head turning abruptly to look at him. She forced herself into a more-human posture when she realized it was him. He had no idea whether she meant it as mockery or something else, but he pulled off the strip of fabric binding his own wings and wrapped it around his arm, out of the way. 

At first, he hadn’t meant to make anyone jealous with them, ugly and near-tainted as they were. He could fly, but that was magic making up for physical deficiencies. He wasn’t good enough. When had he become an object of anything—jealousy, desire, gaze—other than experiment, a receptacle for orders? 

She doesn’t deny it, even when he sits next to her. Instead, she touches where his wings meet his shoulder, and he sighs. 

“Why are you here, then?”

“You’re honest about how much you hate my guts,” he says. 

She looks away from him. “I don’t hate your guts,” she says. She increases the pressure of her hand, and Wash finds himself going limp.

He had to ask, once, but he’s never had to ask again. She does want she wants—what will bring her pleasure—and he is, as always, along for the ride, her hands trailing down his back, making his wings quiver and splay open. 

She wraps her arms around his back to keep him from falling, pushes her face into the back of his neck.

“You don’t?”

“Nah,” she says, and pulls up his shirt, ignoring how he flinches when she presses against a wing wrong. She wraps her own wings around them both, shielding their bodies from view, trapping his wings close. “You know where you belong.”

“Where’s that?” He should hate more that she’s so utterly monomanic about Tex, thinking about her even as she trails her blunt nails down his stomach. Instead, he thinks about how her feathers are soft. 

“Here, in the gutter, with the rest of us losers.” She wraps her hand around his soft dick, coaxing him into hardness. His eyes drift shut.


	6. Fingering; OMC/OFM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xremos loves how devoted he can make Cantarella to him. 
> 
> Cantarella's feelings on the matter aren't particularly up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rape, fingering, mild impact play, mind control, anal fingers, finger sucking

6\. Fingering

Xremos catches Cantarella off-guard, grabbing her around the waist, his other hand slipping between her legs. He pushes her panties aside and slips his fingers between her folds, not even bothering with her clit other than a cursory press of the heel of his hand. He’s not stronger than her, at least not in any way that matters. What matters instead is that he is there, pressed against her back, his body folding around hers. She’s wet, because he can do that, and the first finger slides in easily. 

“I can make you like this,” he says. The second finger doesn’t go in as easily. She whimpers at the stretch. Her cunt tenses around his fingers, drawing them in tighter. It hurts. 

It hurts because he wants it to, she reminds herself. She will feel good when he wants her too.

“Why haven’t you, then, yet?” she asks. It’s warm enough that she wore something low-sleeved, but she shivers against his touch.

“I’m getting there,” Xremos says. He works his fingers in deeper, before hooking them inward, making Cantarella shudder. “First, your body’s involuntary reactions—” another stroke makes her shudder again, “—and then your mind.”

She can feel him smiling against her neck. “This isn’t fun for me,” she says, softly. The stretch hurts, and won’t resolve into pleasure for a while, if it ever will. “I want you to stop.”

“I know,” Xremos says. “I won’t.”

He shifts how he’s holding her, fingers brushing over a coiled sygil under her dress, and she goes momentarily limp in his arms. 

“There,” he says, and kisses her neck. “Isn’t that better?”

She moans, canting her hips into his fingers, trying to bring them deeper. He strokes a knuckle across her clit, eliciting another helpless sound. 

“Yes,” she says, and it’s almost a sigh. 

He pulls his fingers out only after she can barely stand and she’s in danger of falling despite his arm. He kisses her neck again, this time trailing his lips down the curve of it to her bare shoulder. She can’t quite remember what her dress looks like, if she was even wearing one. 

“Suck,” he says, putting his wet fingers against her lips. Cantarella licks at them tentatively. He takes her lips parting even a little as an invitation to push both fingers in to the last knuckle. She forgets how to breathe in that moment, tasting herself on his fingers. 

Even after she can’t taste herself anymore, he keeps his fingers in her mouth. She sucks on them desperately, wishing they were still inside her, squirming at the wetness between her legs. 

“Okay,” he says, and pats her cheek. “That’s done.”

She moans, this time in disappointment. 

He could, of course, do all this without the spell woven into her very skin, and sometimes he does let himself press his entire weight against her, keeping her face half turned into the wall as he brings himself off between her thighs and makes her clean herself as she watches, but she is as equally taken with her when she is biddable and compliant.

Even those moments where she does not want him are under his control, and she knows, and she cannot hate him for it, not permanently. That, he thinks as he takes the time to plant a kiss on the inside of her wrist, is what intoxicates him the most. 

He lets her stand on her own for a moment just to look at her, then says, “Press your hands against the wall.” 

She nods, getting herself into the position he likes, her ass in easy hand’s reach. He’s long disposed of her dress, so he can just take her flesh in his hands and feel it, another wave of possessive lust crashing through him. 

He should hurry up, before the tightness in his trousers becomes unbearable, but he can’t help himself. He circles the tight ring of muscle with a finger, loosening it with the help of another spell he’s embedded in her. 

She shudders, shoulders flexing as she tries to keep still, and he swats her almost absentmindedly. “Behave,” he says. “Or you won’t get what you want.”

What she wants, more than anything, is his cock inside her ass, filling her even as he’s already filled her mind. She wanted it inside her cunt, inside her mouth, wherever his fingers, and therefore her attention, was focused. He likes it best this way, and so it is also her favorite. 

Unlike with her mouth, he never forces this. He doesn’t want to hurt her, not like that. He always makes her want it. 

Three fingers is just enough to make sure she still screams. He still takes it slowly, pushing his fingers one at a time into her asshole. Cantarella dutifully tries to suppress her shudders, and is even almost successful, but Xremos just knows her body too well at this point. His hands don’t stray anywhere near her pussy, as much as she wants them too. 

“There,” he says, when he feels she’s stressed enough. “Now you’re ready.” He smiles at her. “You’re perfect.” He doesn’t have to see her face to imagine the blush. 

He lets himself sigh with relief as he undoes his fly, taking his cock in hand to press it against the cleft of her ass. He could—and has—brought himself like this, too, but no. He wants to be inside her, so he lines himself up, and has a moment of white-hot pleasure as she thrusts back to meet him. 

Xremos places his hands over her wrists, keeping them against the wall as he finally lets himself break rhythm, thrusting into her with all the intensity he had been holding back. She is so beautiful, so tight, so absolutely hers. He cries out into her shoulder, his own control shattering for just a moment as he ruts into her. 

He rubs the head of his softening cock against her clit, mixing his cum with her slick. 

“You’re perfect,” he says. “So perfect for me.” He’ll let her come, he decides, but only after he’s fingered her again. 


	7. Hair-Pulling; Trevelyan/Morrigan/Cassandra (Dragon Age: Inquisition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same universe as my story Seeker’s Pet

Morrigan was not impressed at Maxwell’s presence. 

“When you said you would be bring toys, I didn’t think you meant... him,” she said. 

Cassandra smirked. “Just wait,” she said. “Welcome to the inner circle of people who know the secret about Maxwell Trevelyan.”

She grabbed a fistful of his long hair by the roots, pulling his head back. He moaned, his hand flashing a bright, familiar green. 

“Do you remember what you are now?” Cassandra asked. 

“Yes, mistress,” Maxwell said. He looked at Cassandra with a look of pure adoration. 

“Oh,” Morrigan said, surprise clear on her face. “What have you done to him?”

Cassandra smiled. “His mark, which gives him power, instead binds him to me.” She pulled at his hair, eliciting another moan. “He tried to escape his duty.”

“Why did he do that?” Morrigan asked, taking a step closer to him, arousal pulsing in her gut at the sight. 

The Seeker shrugged. “He was a coward, I suppose,” she said. “That no longer matters, of course.” She looked at Morrigan thoughtfully. “Do you want his mouth?”

The witch gulped, thinking of his lips around her cock. “Yes,” she said. She smiled at Cassandra. “It seems you do have good taste in toys after all.”


	8. Collars; Ron/Hermione (Harry Potter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah they’re both trans in this fuck J. K. Rowling this is my city now.

Ron felt himself relax as the collar settled under his Adam’s apple, present but not quite overwhelming.

“Hermione...” he started, looking at her. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. “I love you.”

She nodded, stroking her fingers down his cheek. “I love you too.”

He relaxed into himself, and let his head rest against her stomach. It had been a long day for both of them, and he appreciated having a moment just to be hers.

“Good boy,” she said, her fingers now tangled in his hair. “You’re so lovely like this.”

Ron smiled. It had taken many years, and a lot of pig-headedness, for him to believe that there was anything special about him for Hermione to love, but now he believed her. He was his, utterly, from the ring on his finger to the collar around his neck, and there was place he would rather be in the world.


	9. Cigarettes; (Former)Georgie/Jon (The Magnus Archives)

Jon snuffs the lit cigarette with his burnt hand, making Georgie flinch.

“You don’t have to do that,” she says.

“What,” he answers, his tone deliberately flat, unquestioning. He’s playing silly, of course, and she knows it. She assumes his knowledge gives him insight into every possible motivation. She still doesn’t believe him when he says he can’t do futures.

“Be so—” She gestures at his hand. “Obvious about everything, you know?” She looks around. “There are people here.”

“Yes,” Jon says. “I know.” He smiles, and Georgie feels inordinately angry at how normal his teeth are. “I know you want me dead, Georgie, but my hand is far less flammable than this jacket.” He smiles at her. “Or are you just upset that I have people I want to fuck, now?”

Georgie’s face flushes. “How dare you.”

“It’s so... relevant, you know. Information that you just casually share with colleagues. Do you think it’s because you’re a woman, Georgie? That my... asexuality is just a cover for misogyny?”

The compulsion pulls the answer out of her mouth. “Yes,” she says, and she puts her hand over her mouth. “Jon, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean...”

“Don’t bother,” he says. He walks over to her, as though about to kiss her, before lighting another cigarette and putting the lit end in his mouth. “It’s not that Georgie,” he says. He sounds almost sad. “It’s because you’re so desperately sure you’re human.” He nods, mostly to himself. “Once you realize what you are, then maybe...” His smile is grim, all of a sudden. “Only if you want to, of course. I’ll show you all the curtesy I deserved in our relationship.”


	10. Roleplaying; Original Character/Original Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and Xavier have fun together.

Xavier grinned up at Julia. “Oh, mistress of the night,” he said. “Whatever shall I do now that I am within your clutches?” He pulled at the ropes binding his arms to the headboard.

Julia smiled at him, opened her cape with a dramatic flourish, revealing a harness and black strap on. “Show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do,” she said. “And then perhaps I will let you share in my pleasure.”

Xavier tugged at the ropes again. “Untie me, and I’ll show you more than just my mouth,” he said.

She raised an eyebrow. “It’s not going to be so easy, puny wizard,” she said. “I can’t risk you overpowering me.”

“Me, overpower you?” He batted his thick eyelashes. “I would never.”

The rest of his sentence was interrupted by her pushing the tip of the strap on against his lips. Eyes widening suddenly, he took the silicon rod into his mouth, letting himself gag on it.

Julia broke for a moment, overwhelmed by just how fucking hot her boyfriend looked with his mouth full of dildo, but she quickly managed to pull her persona back together. “I have you just where I want you, wizard,” she said.

She stepped back, admiring how red Xavier’s lips already were.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you now?” she asked. Xavier shook his head.

“I’m going to fuck you,” she said. “And you are going to scream.”

Xavier’s whole body seemed to shiver with excitement. “Oh, please mistress,” he begged.

“So easily broken?” Julia taunted.

He nodded eagerly. “I am as putty in your hands.”

Julia was positioning herself over Xavier when there was an insistent meow at the door.

The door mages looked at each other.

“I thought you said you fed Selena,” Xavier said.

“I did!” Julia insisted. “I guess it only counts if you do it?”

Another meow, and the door opened just a fraction. A familiar tortie sauntered inside, apparently unimpressed by whatever weird thing the humans were doing.

They looked at each other again, and Xavier sighed. “Untie me,” he said. “And I’ll go put some shorts on, I guess?”

“Sorry,” Julia murmured, the head rush of their scene leaving her like a sudden mud slide.

“Hey,” Xavier said. He patted her on the head as soon as his hands were free, kissing her softly on her lips. “It’s not your fault.”

“Mood’s kind of broken,” she said.

He bumped his head against her shoulder as Selena yowled again. She was definitely about to clamber onto the bed and bat at him, naked humans or not. “It’s okay,” he said. “Cuddle when I get back?”

“Yeah,” Julia said. She undid her harness and flopped back on the bed. She watched Xavier pull on some boxers and pad out of the room. Coitus interruptus or no, at least she had a handsome boyfriend.


	11. Public Sex; Aria/Ashley (Mass Effect 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public sex? More like exhibitionism where Aria shows off her newly modified fuck-toy.

Ashley had not expected her own exhibitionist streak. Not that she had much of a choice like this, on her hands and knees, her wrists and ankles bound to each other, her mouth stuffed with a gag, her only clothes a black leather collar, but she could not deny how much the eager eyes of Omega’s patrons got to her, especially not now.

Aria had induced some modification in her favorite pet, and a cock now hung heavy with arousal between Ashley’s legs.

“You’re so tight,” Aria hissed, her own cock buried in Ashley’s ass. “It’s like you were made for this.”

Ashley whimpered. Had her mouth been free, she would have begged her mistress to hurry up, to touch her, to do anything at all, but she could not speak. She could only pray that Aria would have mercy, would touch her cock, would let her come.

“When we’re done with this, I’m putting you in a harness and letting my dancers fuck your tits,” Aria continued, somehow keeping her voice even as she hammered into Ashley, sending wave after crushing wave of pleasure through her body. “I only let asari with nice, big cocks work for me, but I know you can take it.” The cock wasn’t the only change in Ashley’s body, and she moaned desperately as Aria grabbed her breasts. They were larger than they had been, and unbearably sensitive. Ashley couldn’t—didn’t want to—think. She only wished that she could beg.

She could have cried with relief when Aria finally wrapped her hand around her cock. “You like all these people watching you come, don’t you?” she asked. All Aria could do was cry out through the gag as her orgasm spasmed through. “You were wasted as a soldier, you know. You’re much better used as my fuckslut.”


	12. Whipping; Blake/Pyrrha (RWBY)

There were already red marks on the soft undersides of Blake’s breasts as the lash hit her again, causing her to mewl pathetically around her gag. Pyrrha smiled, still a little awed by just how much the Faunus was taking.

“It’s funny,” Pyrrha said, her whip flicking out and hitting Blake again. “I didn’t expect you to be this desperate for submission.” She grabbed Blake by the collar and forced her head up. “Open your eyes,” Pyrrha ordered. “I want you to see everything.”

Blake obeyed, though from the looks of things she wasn’t going to do much better at focusing even with her eyes open.

Another stroke of the lash had her eyes almost flutter shut, but she managed to keep them open, pulling desperately against the ropes keeping her upright.

“Good girl,” Pyrrha praised. “You’ll take anything I give you.” She dug her fingers into Blake’s thick hair, causing a very different sort of moan to escape the other girl’s lips. “You’ll always take what I want to give you, won’t you?”

Blake nodded. As a reward for good behavior, Pyrrha removed her gag. The first thing Blake did was smile up Pyrrha.

“Thank you!”

She squealed Pyrrha struck her breasts again.

“Thank you what, pet,” Pyrrha asked.

“Thank you, mistress!”


	13. Dungeons; Vivienne/Adaar (Dragon Age: Inquisition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M!Adaar is an adventurer, and Vivienne is a demon.

The demon had draped herself across her throne in such a fashion that her clothes, which would have normally been quite revealing, hid even less. She was looking elsewhere in the room from Adaar, and only flicked her gaze to the adventurer when he coughed nervously.

“Madame Vivienne,” he said. “I am here to—”

“My generals have exquisite taste,” she said. She sat up, slightly, cloth cascading down her body. Adaar caught a glimpse of a dark cock between her legs. Just the right size to be just a little bit too big in his mouth, before feeling himself flush abruptly. “You’re quite the specimen.”

“Madame Vivienne,” he started again. “You have kidnapped—”

“Is it kidnapping if they want to come?” she asked, her smirk revealing a double-entendre that made him shift how he was standing, just a little. She snapped her fingers and raised an eyebrow, and suddenly all Adaar could think about was her cock, there and hard between her legs. “I find myself in a predicament,” she said. “Deal with it.”

Falling to his in front of her throne, Adaar barely had the time to open his mouth before the demon had grabbed him by the horns and thrust her cock between his lips. Using his horns as a lever, she fucked at his mouth so fast he barely had time to breath between thrusts, making pleasured sounds that only added to his own arousal.

She pulled out only to come on his face, before wrapping her hand around her softening cock. “Kiss it,” she said, holding the tip against his face, and he did, feeling the lack of her inside him. What he wanted, what he really wanted, was for her to bend him over and take him until he screamed, until the only thing that he could think of was her name.

He started backwards, surprised at himself. “What have you done to me?” he demanded. He realized, then, that he was naked, and he whimpered helplessly as she gazed at his cock with a look of open hunger.

“You want to come, don’t you?” she asked.

He nodded wordlessly.

“Good,” she smiled, as she offered him an elegant foot. “You’ll make quite the pretty decoration in the meantime.”


	14. Biting; Original Character/Original Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruising

Nadra gasped as Ioannis pinned her beneath him, his cock hard against her thigh. “Who do you belong to?” he asked, before planting a mouthy kiss on her neck. “Who?”

“You!” she said, bucking up against him. Her own cock was hardening as he spun out her thoughts, making her unable to think of anything other than him and his hands on her skin. “You, always you, Ioannis, please—” They were both still clothed, but that didn’t last long as he half ripped off her dress, his hands possessive, almost violent as he groped her breasts and dragged his blunt nails down her stomach, his knees still pushing her down. “Please, he was nothing—“

Ioannis cut her off by biting down just above her shoulder, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to bruise, to mark. “You’re my sub, understand?”

“Yes!” She wanted, desperately, for him to do something other than be there—fuck her, anything—but he wouldn’t, not until he had looked at her and made her say that she was his a few more times. She didn’t mind, of course. It was true. It had been true even before all this had started.

He smiled, and kissed her softly. “We can show him what happens to people we don’t like,” he said.

She giggled. “It’s always nice to have another toy around the house,” she said.

“For you,” he said, licking at the bruise forming at her neck. “For you, my dearest, always for you.”


	15. Forced Orgasm; dancer!Ashley Williams/Aria (Mass Effect)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing I was trying to write for this but that ended up not fitting the prompt should be up eventually. Same universe as the other Aria/Ashley stuff, sort of.

“Wait, mistress, stop,” Ashley begged. While her cock was hard again, that didn’t mean her body was wracked with shudders from all her previous orgasms. She felt wrung out, betrayed by how hard she still was, by how much she wanted her mistress’s touch.

“Was that an order?” Aria asked, her hand stilling for a moment.

“No!” Ashley said. “No, it wasn’t, mistress, please—”

She whimpered as another orgasm wracked through her. Her cock was only soft for moments before it was filling out again, twitching under her mistress’s insistent fingers. Her stomach, her thighs, were all coated with her cum, and she tried once again to get away, helpless in the bonds keeping her place.

“I want to see where your limit is,” Aria said. “So far, I haven’t found it.” She took her hand away for a moment, only to sink herself onto Ashley’s cock, her thrusts relentless as she rode her.

Ashley sobbed, but despite how she felt, she couldn’t help but feel right. Her body, after all, didn’t belong to her. Like everything else, it was Aria’s, and no one else’s.


	16. Anal; Miranda Lawson/John Shepard (Mass Effect)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little reward for John.

“You’ve been a good boy,” Miranda said, dragging her blunt nails along the inside of his thigh. He pulled against his bonds by pure instinct, not something worth punishing him over. “You know what that means...”

“You’re going to fuck me, mistress?” John asked, hopefully. That’s what the plug was for, after all, but she didn’t always take it out until after they were done playing and there wasn’t really a point, anymore.

Miranda nodded. “Yes,” she said.

He whimpered as she pulled the plug out, unable to see what she was doing. This time, he was face down on the bed, exposed and unable to ever know what exactly was going on. Her hands were cold against his ass, and he hissed a hot breath out between his teeth as she entered him, the dildo slick with whatever she was using as lube.

“God, Miranda,” he said, slipping and using her name. There was a reason why this was a reward for good behavior—it made him sloppy with pleasure, even before his mistress had begun to thrust.

Miranda swatted him on the ass, making him startle a bit, but all that was wiped away as she thrust against his prostate, sending little sparks of pleasure down his spine and to his cock, trapped between his stomach and the mattress. He knew that if he tried to thrust against the sheets, she’d stop, so he stayed still.

He wouldn’t be able to come until she let him, but he didn’t quite care. For the moment, he was utterly hers, and he was content.


	17. Gags; Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham (Hannibal TV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Will sometimes has unwilling orgasms at crime scenes? Or I just watched the first episode ever for the first time!

Will is choking.

His body is certain of it, begging for air around an obstruction that doesn’t exist. He is moving despite himself, his whole body a spasm. He can’t look away from Dr. Lector’s hands around Abigail’s throat.

It catches him between his legs first. He doesn’t quite bite down on his hand—it’s covered in blood, he can’t, he _can’t_ —but he holds back the whimper. Or, at least, he thinks he does.

Hannibal Lecter turns to him, a faint smile on his lips. “That’s very inappropriate,” he says, and Will has the feeling that he can smell it.

Smell how wet he is, under his boxers, his overgrown clit of a cock swollen against his boxers.

This was another reason why he didn’t want to go into the field; how was he supposed to say _I’m sorry, I can’t help you, I violently orgasm when I look at crime scene photos_?

Time stops when Hannibal looks at him, and Will is too far gone to hope he’s being metaphorical.

“Really _quite_ inappropriate,” Hannibal says. He stands up, taking his hands off Abigail’s throat completely, but there’s no movement. No more blood.

Time has stopped, and Hannibal licks a stripe off the back of his wrist and then he is on top of will, a torn strip of cloth from somewhere forced between Will’s lips.

Hannibal gathers will into his lap and makes a hushing sound when Will tries to push him away. “Shh,” he says. “Ride it out. I’ll be here.” He digs the heel of palm between Will’s legs. “I’m here.”


	18. Humiliation; Pyrrha/Winter/Jaune (RWBY)

Before Winter ties Jaune to the chair, she pulls his pants, his boxers down, exposing his cock, leaving it soft between his legs. He flushes, unable to stop the slow evidence of his arousal and she ties his wrists together and stuffs a gag in his mouth. She doesn’t tie his ankles. His half-on clothes are enough of a restraint there.

His gaze flicks to Pyrrha, naked on the bed, watching them.

He’d surprised them. He had forgotten to knock and found Pyrrha in full submission, and he had tried to leave, but her gaze had caught him, and then Winter had noticed.

He tried to shift positions, only to have Winter shove her hand in his face. “Don’t. Move.”

He almost nodded but thought better of it, but he couldn’t help the almost spasm that twitched through him as Winter exposed her own cock and ground herself down on Jaune’s lap.

She was already hard.

“You know why Pyrrha comes to me?” she asked, standing up. She made a gesture, and Pyrrha crawled to her, catlike, her gaze fixed only on the other woman. “I know what she likes. You… you can try, but you will never be good enough.” She grabs Pyrrha by her long hair and brings her mouth to her cock. “You’re never going to satisfy her.”

Jaune’s embarrassment is a physical thing, like prickles under his skin. He can see part of Pyrrha’s face, her blissed out expression. He wants to protest, but the gag in his mouth stops that.

If he could speak, he would say he knows. He knows, but that doesn’t matter. Where he wants to be is by Pyrrha’s side, at Winter’s feet.


	19. Voyeurism; Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham (Hannibal TV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal sees something strange during a kill.   
> (Gore)

Will’s presence is a ghost over Hannibal’s shoulder.

“I did not know you could do that,” he says, to the air.

 _Neither did I_. The figure’s lips do not move. _This isn’t a hallucination?_

Hannibal realizes it is not just Will’s lips that do not move; the whole image is static, hollow, almost-see through even in the dark. It has no smell.

It has no presence in the world. It has no purpose other than to _observe_.

“No,” Hannibal says. “Unless I have gone as mad as you.”

He was in the middle of unwinding the small intestines of the woman at his feet—he will be making her Medusa, and taking muscle tissue—when the figure appeared.

It reminds Hannibal of how Will was after he killed Garett Jacob Hobbes; still, flecked with blood, his eyes dilated with arousal.

 _Don’t mind me_. Will’s voice is breathless. _I think I’m just going to watch._

“Do I need to be worried?”

He was careful, when he killed her. Her bowels are empty. The smell—the smell would have bothered his nose too much.

Finally, the figure of Will, barefoot, shakes its head, the motion so small Hannibal almost missed it. _No_. _I just want to watch you_.

Hannibal notices its eyes, then. They are dark, holes in the figure’s face.

 _What are you drinking in, Will_? he asks.

 _You, of course_. _Go on_. The voice is thick with pleasure. _Show me._


	20. Multiple Orgasms

_Good boy_.

Her hand is flat against your stomach, just above cock. You squeeze your eyes shut, for a moment, as you stop shuddering, finally, and you hope—no, pray—that this is the last time.

You know you’re in a place of worship, but you are not familiar with these gods. The acolytes arrayed about the alter, their masks twisted in grotesque parodies of ecstasy, speak of the _Grail_ , of _Knock_ ; beginnings, opening.

Beginnings, openings; you have been held by the beautiful woman they call divine for… your memory is a haze of arousal, of _impossible_ arousal, you can no longer count time… you have been held by her on the altar, and you are hard under her hand, no matter how many times she brings you, shaking, over the edge.

You can imagine yourself—nude, masked, thread woven through your hair—and you think _at least I have a purpose now_.

You do not know why you were chosen for this task, only that what you are beongs to her now.

Your cock hardens under her fingers, again, even as your body screams that this is far too much, that you have surpassed your limits. You know, with abstract certainty, that if she lets you go, you will fall, mewling, to the floor. Your sweat will stain the velvet, and your cock will still thicket, trapped between your thigh and the floor, even as there is no more seed left to expel as you convulse in pleasure.

She wraps her hand around you, and you scream your betrayed pleasure to those heathen gods.


	21. Threesome; Jaune/Pyrrha/Blake (RWBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute mind control

Jaune flushes as he stares at Blake, already naked when he walks in. He looks at Pyrrha, who smiles.

“Happy birthday,” she says, and that’s when his embarrassment turns to arousal. Blake smiles vaguely, looking pretty happy to be there, and crawls on her hands and knees to plant a kiss on the inside of his foot.

“Maiden powers?” he asks, barely able to breathe. _Fuck_ , his girlfriend is powerful, though he knows from experience that Blake isn’t particularly resistant to Pyrrha’s influence.

Pyrrha nods. “Suck his cock,” she tells Blake, and the faunus girl is on him, trying to open his fly and nose as his hardening cock over the fabric at the same time. Eventually, she manages to pull the length out. She swallows the whole of him down in one motion, and he groans, bracing himself with his hands tangled in Blake’s hair.

 _Fuck_ , he thinks again. Pyrrha’s smiling at him, even as he feels himself unravel.

“Pyrrha, I’m gonna—”

“Wait,” she says, and snaps her fingers.

Blake takes her mouth away with a wet _pop_ , and Jaune could scream, but he does not. Instead, he just looks at Pyrrha for direction.

She jerks her head towards the kneeling faunus. “Don’t you want to join her?” she asks.

He does. He really, really does, and he grins as he has a realization.

“Maiden powers?” he asks. His head is pleasantly empty, except for the thoughts he now knows she’s put there.

She grins. “Maiden powers.”


	22. Toys; Winter Schnee/Blake Belladonna (RWBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toys used on “toys”!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late with this crop of chapters, life, as always, happens, and I can’t believe it’s already the 25th! Where did October go?

Winter snapped her fingers, dropping Blake in an instant. She smiled, leased with herself. Blake was naturally submissive, but it was still gratifying to see her training had paid off. 

“You’ve been such a good girl,” Winter said, planting a soft kiss on her sub’s mouth. 

Blake’s face lit up, and she nuzzled her mistress’s thigh, a happy purr-like sound escaping her mouth. 

“What should your reward be?” Winter asked, carding her fingers through Blake’s hair. 

Blake stilled as she felt the familiar hardness of one of Winter’s dildos under her skirt. She now had a pretty good idea of what exactly her mistress wanted. She mouthed at the bulge, enjoying the feel of it under the fabric. 

Winter laughed softly. “I suppose that’s answered my question, pet,” she said.

Blake nodded. 

This particular dildo was as white as Winter’s hair, and she couldn’t help the arousal pooling in her gut as Blake took the toy into her mouth. Even though she couldn’t gain pleasure from it directly, seeing her pet so eager to please was motivation enough to have her do this. 

Winter knew it was time to move on to the next reward when Blake started rubbing her legs together, trying to feel friction where there was none to be found. 

“Spread your legs, pet,” Winter said. 

Blake nodded, leaning back and leaving herself opening to Winter. 

Winter groaned as she pressed the strap-on between her pet’s folds, her hands on Blake’s hips as the Faunus moaned. Winter would be gentle today, tortuously so, no matter how desperately moaned. 


	23. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has cannibalism, because well. Hannibal!   
> He’s a vampire, and Will is a dog that sometimes wears a human shape. (So, you know, basically canon)

“The human eye liquifies quite soon after death” Hannibal said, amiably. 

Will was propped up in Hannibal’s bed, completely unbound, but surrounded by his scent. He was trapped by his own starvation, by the memory of outside as the place where he was kicked. Will was a dog, and he did not forget kicking easily. 

The eyes—seven, from at least five people—bobbed in a bowl together. Will looked at them. “They’re wet,” he said. “I don’t like boba.” The bubbles were always startling when they popped. 

Hannibal laughed, and Will wondered why he hadn’t transformed yet. This would be easier in his feral shape, in shaggy-haired, long-eared, broken-toothed mutt shape, but no. Hannibal wanted him human when he ate human, dog when he ate dog.

When Will still wouldn’t lift his arms, Hannibal plucked an eye from the bowl and pressed it to Will’s lips. He opened them against the intrusion and held the eye against his teeth. It was crunchier than he expected, but not by much, and did not dissolve. 

He swallowed it more or less whole, and Hannibal sighed. 

“They are not communion wafers, Will,” he said. “You do not need to swallow them whole.”

”You want me to chew?” Will was distracted by Hannibal’s hands. They were so close and—he flushed, confused at the erection he could feel developing between his legs. He hadn’t heard—or really understood—the remark about wafers. He had not been raised any sort of Christian. His family maintained its own private gods. 

Hannibal nodded. He could likely smell Will’s arousal. “You should be reminded of fish,” he said. “I’ll be here watching over you, in case they don’t agree.”

He plucked out the next eye from the bowl and pressed it to Will’s lips. 

“But, of course, I do not consider you so delicate as that.”


	24. Lingerie; Morrigan/Coulsand/Leliana (Dragon Age: Origin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Morrigan getting to be pretty.

“Only slightly less covering than my normal clothes,” Morrigan said, the slightly awed expression on her face undercutting her somewhat sarcastic words. “Thank you, Leliana.” 

“Black suits you, unsurprisingly,” the bard said. She tucked a strand of Morrigan’s dark hair behind her ear. 

“Do you think—?” the witch looked away. “Do you think she’ll think I’m pretty?” Vulnerability was strange on Morrigan’s face. 

Leliana nodded. “I do,” she said. 

“But you’re—“ Morrigan looked profoundly embarrassed. “She’s the closest thing to a princess we know. And I’m—“

”Shhh...” Leliana said. “Don’t worry about it. She may b a princess, but she has taste, and you are the prettiest girl in our party, I promise.”

—

Elissa gasped when she saw Morrigan. Leliana had procured something lacy and therefore expensive from somewhere, and the dark, flimsy fabric was striking against Morrigan’s pale skin. The gold necklace Elissa had given her glittered at her throat. 

“You’re beautiful,” Elissa said. 

Morrigan blushed red. “Thank you.” She looked at the two women who had helped her so much. This was so different from when she had lured faceless strangers , and so, so much better. 


	25. Pegging/Strap-on; Pyrrha Nikos/Jaune Arc (RWBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something soft for Warlock of Glasya. Still figuring out what to do for a birthday present.

“You’re adorable,” Pyrrha said, half laughing, as she looked at Jaune. 

He was sat on the bed, completely naked, and his dick was more than a little interested in what Pyrrha was wearing between her legs. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you inside me,” he said. “You’re really hot.”

Pyrrha smiled. “I love you.”

”I love you, too,” Jaune spread his legs, awkwardly trying to reposition the pillow under his legs and he was more accessible. “I’m just worried I won’t—“ he gestured between his legs. “I’m going to make a mess.”

Pyrrha laughed. “That just means it feels good” She said. 

She was careful—extra protection from aura or not, she didn’t want to make Jaune feel bad at all—opening him up, to the point where he was having trouble staying still. 

“Gods, Pyrrha, just—“ 

She pressed the head of the dildo against his asshole and he went very still. 

“You okay?”

He nodded. “Feels different from fingers,” he said. His hand drifted to his dick. 

“What kind of different?”

”Good different.”

It felt good when she thrust the dildo all the way inside him, her hands gripping his thighs. Each thrust after the first made his spine line up with sparks, and that in combination with his hand on his dick meant he was right. He did make a mess, coming with a muted whimper in his hand. 

Pyrrha smiled in genuine delight. “I thought you’d be louder,” she said. 

He blushed. “Too many siblings,” he said. “Thank you,” he continued, and made a strange little noise as she pulled out. “But what about—“

She kissed him, her lips soft against his mouth. 

“Tonight’s about you,” Jaune,” she said. “And making sure that _you_ feel good.”


	26. Choking

Jack had never felt overpowered like this before. 

She tried to say something--begging, probably--but she couldn't speak. The biotic hold on her throat made sure of that. 

"You are strong." Samara said. "But I am stronger."


	27. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necro warning

"Will," Hannibal said. "That is a dead body." 

Will looked at the corpse's mouth, where his cock rested, then back to Hannibal. 

"I know," he said. "It's the first thing I've been certain of in a long time."


	28. Oral

Pyrrha pressed the head of her cock against Jaune's mouth. 

"Kiss it," she said. 

He did. 

"Good boy," she said, and pet his hair. "You want to choke on my cock?"

He nodded. He wanted whatever she wanted. 


	29. Objectification

“What did you do to her?” John demands. Samara smirks and snaps her fingers. Kasumi stands, her skin soft under the muted glow of the lights.

“I made her something more useful to me,” she said. “Kneel, pet.”

Kasumi obeys, falling to her knees in front of Samara’s seated form, leaning her head against her mistress’s knee.

“You can’t just—” John starts. He stops himself as Samara smirks.

“I can, John,” she says. “What could you do to stop me?”

John stares at her. He keeps trying to look away, but all he can do is stare at her eyes.

“Do you want to join her, John?” Samara asks. Kasumi lets out a little contented sigh.

John nods. “Yes, please,” he says.

“Good,” Samara says, and Jon doesn’t think anything else.


	30. Edging

Julia takes her hand away and Xavier nearly bites his own fist to muffle the sob he tries to let out. “Please,” he whimpers. “Please, Julia, just let me—” His hands are free. He could, if he wanted, take his cock in hand, push the heel of his palm against his cunt, get himself off, but no. She’s ordered him not to touch himself, and so he won’t. Even though he really, _really_ wants to.

He’s interrupted by an open-handed slap to the inside of his thigh, and he lets out a strangled little whimper. “No talking,” Julia says. “That’s going to cost you later.”

Xavier shivers. He’s not quite able to think of the future, in that moment. He just wants release from the tightening screw of pleasure in his cut, the tension between his legs that makes him feel like his bones are going to come loose from their sockets the second he’s finally allowed to come. “Please, Julia, _god_ , just. _Please_.” He’s going to lose the orgasm if she doesn’t—

She rubs her fingers in slow circles on his stomach, forcing him to ride out the aftershocks of his ruined orgasm, little pleasure-less spasms that leave him on the strange side of breathless.

“Fuck you,” he murmurs. She smiles.


	31. Trick or Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween.

"Is this the trick, then?" Sam said, breathless, as Guy pushed her onto the sofa. 

"Yep," he said. "Or close enough." He kissed her, first on the mouth, then where her neck met her shoulder. "I should not find you this hot in that stupid fucking costume."

They'd found the "sexy Darth Vader" and "sexy Darth Maul" costumes to wear to a party one of Sam's old college friends was throwing and gone as a pair, leading to a lot of horrified jokes about age differences. The problem was that sexy Darth Vader was basically just a plastic Darth Vader helmet and an egregiously skimpy black dress with the buttons printed on the front, and so Guy had spent the entire party openly staring at "Darth Vader's" tits. 

He felt the dress rip as he pulled it down her body, which was fine. It was cheap, barely functional as a costume and (apparently) not that comfortable to wear. 

"I am going to eat you," he said, because he said stupid shit when Sam was this hot. "Jesus, Sam, you look hot in anything."

"Thanks," she said. She grinned at him, the way she only did right before she was about to make an awful joke. "This feels more like a treat, I think."

"Oh fuck you."

The grin didn't go anywhere. "You better."


End file.
